Serbisyo All Access
Serbisyo All Access is the flagship-public-service-program of CNN Philippines and its predecessors Solar News Channel and 9TV.It currently airs Mondays-Fridays from 10:00-11:00am.(PST) before CNN-Philippines-Newsroom-Noontime-Edition The program also has a TV and radio hook-up over 8 RPN-TV Stations and 13 RPN-Radyo Ronda stations nationwide since June,9,2014-present Background It is the first public-service program produced by CNN Philippines and the channel's first locally produced program in Filipino vernacular language, as it serves public needs. It is also CNN's only program that uses vernacular language; their other programs are all in English. The program is a one-stop-shop for complainants, queries and feedback from the public to government organizations, the private sector and NGOs through their Action Center. Up-to-date live reports via phone line or on-site from CNN Philippines reporters also air on the program, making it in effect the channel's first Filipino-language newscast. Advisories on power, water interruptions and missing people are flashed on the final segment of the show.It is anchored by Gani Oro and Amelyn Veloso. This is Gani Oro's comeback project after his loss in the Quezon City 5th district congressional race in the 2013 national elections. 'Weekdays-Hosts' *Gani Oro *Joe Marasigan Segments * Serbisyo Komentaryo (lit. Service Commentary) - an interactive segment focusing on the listeners' take on a current issue * Agency Response - responses of government agencies to viewers' queries * Tawag-Pansin (lit. Noticeable) - Viewers, concerned citizens report problems in their community, usually about road potholes, electricity cables that pose as hazards, and other issues that may or may not have been previously raised to authorities concerned but have not been addressed. SAA raises the issue and coordinates on air with the concerned government agency or company and urges it to act on the problem * Problema At Solusyon - Specific problems or concerns of callers are addressed via phone patch by a resource person who is expert in the topic * Pilipino Ako (lit. I am Filipino) - The precursor to CNN Philippines’ “Story of the Filipino”. Filipinos who are making a difference in their fields or line of work, who have causes that support the common good, or acts showing good Filipino values are featured * Pilipino Ito - An offshoot of Pilipino Ako, Pilipino Ito focuses on native Filipino products or those manufactured by Filipinos, with world-class quality and reflects Filipinos’ ingenuity and culture * Public Service Announcements and Special Reports * Agency's Response - Previous guests’ responses to viewers’ queries are read on air and also posted on SAA’s Facebook page. These questions were the ones not immediately answered by the guest on the day of the live guesting, and were forwarded to the guest Spin-off Serbisyo All Access had a short-lived, albeit taped afternoon spin-off which ran one hour at 4 pm from March 16 to May 29, 2015. It was cut to 30 minutes on June 2 to give way to timeslot adjustments and Traffic Center until it was cancelled on the last week of August 2015 to give way to Real Talk